


Как я сошел с ума

by sarah_ffitch



Series: Фредди [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустная сказка про впечатлительного мальчика в испанском антураже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я сошел с ума

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в подарок для Schein

_Sólo el amor que mata, provoca la simpatía_

 

Все вокруг считают меня сумасшедшим. Все: мама, Эйсебио, седой доктор с черным чемоданчиком. Даже соседи, которые шепотом рассказывают друг другу, что «пасынок Нуньеса сошел с ума». Мне плевать. Возможно, так и есть, раз они это говорят. Не станут же столько людей чесать про такое языками безо всякого основания. Мне важен не факт безумия, а его причина. Горькая, сладкая, темно-ореховая, с запахом миндаля. Я расскажу об этом, может, потом кому-то станет интересно. Сейчас всех вокруг волнует не «как» и «почему», а «что».  
Но мне теперь разрешают пользоваться письменными принадлежностями и сидеть в библиотеке. Из дома выходить нельзя. Поэтому я расскажу.  
  
  


  
Сначала, на рассвете моей третьей испанской ночи, я увидел девчонку. Я уже готов был на стенку лезть от бессонницы и духоты, кувшин воды, который я притащил в комнату накануне вечером, давно опустел, глаза засыпало сухим колючим песком.  
От катания по смятым простыням кожа горела, словно по ней прошлись мелкой наждачкой, уснуть не выходило, хоть убей. Стрекот цикад отдавался в ушах грохотом товарного поезда, даже приближающийся рассвет не спасал положение. Жжение проклятых простыней становилось невыносимым, и я вскочил с кровати, твердо решив больше не ложиться.  
  
Помню, что я подошел к окну, выходящему на кованую решетку забора, который отделял двор Нуньеса от соседского сада, и увидел. На улице уже расползался рассветный полумрак, и мутный свет превращал пейзаж за окном в монохромный снимок. Тонкая девушка с густыми темными волосами стояла за забором и смотрела прямо в мое окно. У ее ног сидел огромный черный пес, похожий на ротвейлера, девчонка держала его за ошейник, а тот, разинув пасть, вывалил длинный язык и тяжело дышал. Лица ее было не разобрать, только темные волосы, тонкий силуэт и пес у ног.  
  
Я подумал, что девчонка соседская, выгуливает свою собаку или ещё что, поэтому поднял руку, чтобы помахать. Но она тут же развернулась и легко пошагала вдоль забора в сторону соседской калитки. Так и есть, ага. Соседи.  
  
Неожиданно голова налилась свинцом, и я удивленно почувствовал, что хочу завалиться обратно на кровать. Мысль снова встретиться с простынями больше не пугала, и я тут же рухнул на подушки. Помню, еще меня удивило, что они оказались прохладными. Я подумал об этом и сразу провалился в сон.  
  
А днем появился Фредди.  
  
  


  
Часов до пяти я, по обыкновению, слонялся по большому пыльному дому. К полуденной испанской жаре мне никак не удавалось привыкнуть. Четвертый день. Может, мне следовало по совету мамы сходить куда-нибудь. Съездить в Барсу, например, или погулять здесь. Нет, не хотелось совершенно. Я сидел в большой душной библиотеке на первом этаже, откинувшись в неудобном жестком кресле и закинув босые ноги на столешницу. Листал толстый детектив на испанском и думал, что никогда не привыкну к этому месту. Шел, мать его, четвертый испанский день, а мне все казалось, что это не взаправду. Умом я понимал, что – да, теперь мне придется тут жить, этот дом, эта страна, Эйсебио… как теперь называть его, черт? Не папой же, а?..  
  
Когда мама сказала, что выйдет замуж за Эйсебио Нуньеса и мы переедем в Испанию, не сказать, чтобы я очень расстроился. Друзей, которые отрывались бы с мясом, не было. Я не оставлял в Британии девушку или парня. Приятелям я обещал писать, зная, что, скорее всего, не сдержу обещания. Родной город, страна? Мне казалось, что все это - дело привычки. Но вот я в Испании и чувствую, что абсолютно чужд этому месту.  
  
У Эйсебио оказался большой старый дом в пригороде Барселоны, наполненный пылью, тонкими засохшими цветами в банках и фигурками Девы Марии. Я прифигел, когда обнаружил в своей комнате над кроватью католическое распятие. Эйсебио только махнул рукой и равнодушно заметил, что тут у всех так, и чтобы я не парился. Он изящно извинялся перед мамой, что запустил дом, и выразил надежду, что все пойдет иначе с появлением семьи и хозяйки. Мама цвела, глядя на него. Скукота.  
  
Да и вообще, все здесь оказалось медленное, старое, скучное, пропитанное Временем, именно так, с хрестоматийной большой буквы. Несмотря на близость Барсы, биение большого города не ощущалось совершенно.  
  
Рано утром Эйсебио сваливал туда: у него было несколько сувенирных лавок на Рамбле, мама упоенно занималась хозяйством, а я был предоставлен самому себе. До начала занятий в школе оставался примерно месяц, и следовало бы «прокачать» свой испанский, но я ни в какую не мог заставить себя взяться за любое подобие полезной деятельности. Все три предыдущих дня я шатался по дому, пил ледяной сок и замирал в своей комнате над ноутбуком.  
  
Единственным местом в старом доме, которое оживляло во мне хоть какие-то чувства, была библиотека. Большая, всегда сумрачная комната, где вдоль стен высились стеллажи с книгами, поднимавшиеся вверх почти до самого потолка. Тяжелые плюшевые портьеры распахивались лишь наполовину, а окна выходили в самую затененную часть сада. Эйсебио сказал, что большая часть книг осталась от прежних хозяев. Это были какие-то научные монографии, справочники по химии и зоологии, немного классики. Самому Эйсебио принадлежал только стеллаж с испанскими детективами да несколько подарочных изданий Сервантеса.  
  
Что бы там ни было, это выглядело лучшим местом в доме. Посредине, у самой дальней стены, стоял массивный ореховый стол, со столешницей, обтянутой сукном цвета тёмного бордо, и неработающей лампой. На свободных от стеллажей с книгами простенках висели небольшие полки, заставленные оплывшими пыльными свечами, бесконечными фигурками святых и сухими розами. Несмотря на пыль, мне тут нравилось. Вот уже три дня мои блуждания по испанскому дому непременно заканчивались здесь. Я снимал сандалии, откидывался в кресле, вдыхал сухие библиотечные запахи и листал какую-нибудь первую попавшуюся книжку.  
  
Четвертый день, а я уже не хотел тут оставаться, потому что страна сиесты и корриды меня нисколько не впирала. Не очаровывала, если хотите. Лень, жара, апатия, непривычный дом, изматывающая бессонница. Боже, мне не хотелось даже прогуляться до бакалейной лавки в нескольких кварталах от дома.  
  
В библиотеку неслышно вошла мама с запотевшим стаканом в руке. Я кивнул ей, делая вид, что полностью погружен в книгу. Она поставила стакан с позвякивающими кусочками льда передо мной, обошла стол и присела рядом на подлокотник кресла. Обняла меня за плечи, уткнулась носом куда-то в волосы. Я привычно прижался щекой к её груди и вздохнул. Не сдержался.  
  
— Томми, хотя бы попробуй привыкнуть, ладно? – голос тихий и немного грустный, ничего общего с Джеки, которая в последние дни только и делала, что носилась по дому, приводя все в порядок. Ну, конечно, она все всегда про меня знала. Иногда даже то, чего не знал я сам. Банальность, но чертовски верная.  
  
— Да все хорошо, мам, — только и оставалось сказать мне. Пусть я рассыплюсь в пыль в этой долбаной Испании вместе с трухлявыми цветками на полках, но она должна быть счастлива.  
  
— Томми, просто попробуй, — теплое дыхание щекотало макушку, — я не хочу тебя к чему-то принуждать, ты у меня всегда заслуживаешь только самого лучшего. Но сынок, мы ведь только приехали, просто посмотри вокруг себя, может, ты найдешь что-то, за что зацепится твой взгляд, и ты полюбишь эту страну? Просто оглядись, прежде чем делать выводы, хорошо?  
  
Я обнял ее в ответ и, конечно, пообещал. Если из нас двоих кто и заслужил право быть счастливым, то это она. И точка.  
  
 

  
Так я оказался в саду. Пять часов вечера, жара спала только самую малость, и я выполз из дома, чтобы, мать его, попробовать.  
  
Для начала я медленно обошел по периметру весь сад. Пекло уже не дрожало между оливами и апельсинами зыбким маревом. Кое-где трава поднималась выше колен, кустарник тоже смотрелся не ахти. Эйсебио, видно, действительно положил на дом, а на сад так вообще забил.  
  
Я протопал вдоль кованого забора до калитки, ведя рукой по теплым прутьям и раздумывая, что за соседи могут жить рядом. Вспомнил девчонку с собакой. Странная привычка – выгуливать пса перед рассветом. И она смотрела мое окно, точно. С такими мыслями я вышел за забор. Кованая калитка визгливо скрипнула за моей спиной.  
  
Соседний дом тоже окружал сад, только еще более запущенный, чем у Эйсебио. И забор такой же – переплетение толстых кованых прутьев. Оливы и апельсины полностью скрывали сам дом, жаркий воздух доносил запах миндаля, и я остановился перед распахнутой калиткой соседей. Зайти? Просто дружеский жест. Узнать про ту девчонку. Но принято ли здесь так? Можно ли завязывать знакомство с людьми только на основании того, что они на рассвете смотрят в твое окно? А может, она вообще не здесь живет. Из глубины чужого сада донесся собачий лай. Я шагнул в воротца, подумав о том, что пошло оно все, я иностранец, недавно приехал и могу себе позволить быть эксцентричным.  
  
Соседские тропинки, кустарник, трава и клумбы находились в предельной стадии запустения. Я огляделся. Поблизости никого не было, где-то в зарослях все так же густым басом лаял пёс. Продираясь через бурно разросшиеся кусты, я вдруг оказался на широкой, ровно подстриженной лужайке. Посредине находился небольшой старый бассейн, даже больше – древний бассейн. Бортики из гладкого блестящего камня, дно выложено разноцветной мозаикой. Действительно, каким еще мог быть бассейн здесь, в окружении апельсинов, оливок и миндаля? Именно таким.  
  
Бассейн был пуст, и на мозаичном дне возился парень, наверное, немного старше меня, но мне было сложно определять возраст испанцев. Например, Эйсебио оказался ровесником мамы, а мне казалось, что он младше. Достигая определенного возраста, испанцы начинали стареть медленнее, чем светлокожие англосаксы. А в промежутке от шестнадцати до двадцати, наоборот смотрелись более зрелыми, чем мальчишки Западной Европы.  
  
Парень старательно чистил мозаичное дно. Я раздумывал, стоит ли мне подойти, окликнуть его, или тихо убраться, не обнаруживая своего присутствия. Тем временем высокая, гибкая фигура запрыгнула на бортик, и я смог хорошо его рассмотреть. Да, высокий, куда выше меня, на нем были грязные, закатанные до колен джинсы и вылинявшая футболка. Худощавый, но с крепкими мышцами, хорошо вырисовывавшимися под смуглой кожей. Прямые, черные волосы, правильные черты лица, он ловко орудовал щеткой, и даже эти незамысловатые движения выглядели грациозными. Ага, на него было приятно смотреть: вот парнишка склоняется над бортиком, сдувая с глаз длинную блестящую челку, мышцы на руке чуть напряжены, футболка обтягивает тонкий торс. Я залип. Вот он поворачивается - широкие джинсы с пятнами грязи сползают с поясницы почти до самой ложбинки между ягодиц, а я тут, под пыльными апельсинами, пялюсь на этого испанского паренька и не могу решить, что же все-таки делать.  
  
С противоположной стороны, совсем близко, раздался собачий лай, и я увидел не одного, а двух огромных зверей, смахивающих на ротвейлеров. Они вылетели из плотного низкого кустарника и неслись ко мне тяжелыми скачками. И, черт побери, страшнее зрелища я давно не видел. Если вообще когда-либо видел. Алое нутро открытых пастей, толстые черные лапы, большие головы - я легко представлял, как эти чудовища сбивают меня с ног, одна вгрызается в горло, ломая челюстями мои вскинутые к шее пальцы, а вторая вырывает кусок мяса, например, из живота. Дерьмо!  
  
— Пожалуйста, уберите собак! – в панике проорал я. Возглас вышел позорно дрожащим и тонким, но какая, хрен, разница, если на тебя несутся два зверя, каждый весом со здорового мужика?!  
  
Парнишка обернулся на крик и протяжно свистнул. Псы тут же остановились, как вкопанные, в каком-то метре от меня. Отличная реакция. Я перевел дух. Следом за животными из зарослей появилась та самая девчонка. Сомнений не было, точно она: длинное худое тело, темные волосы. Она встала на противоположной стороне лужайки, как бы внимательно оценивая ситуацию, не спеша подходить к своим собакам. Просто стояла и смотрела без улыбки.  
  
Парень спрыгнул с бортика и, вытирая руки прямо о джинсы, направился ко мне. А я начинал дрожать, сердце и мозг только сейчас отреагировали на случившееся, все произошло слишком быстро. Псы все так же стояли в метре от меня, враждебно сверля круглыми желтыми глазами. Маленькие ушки на тяжелых головах нервно подрагивали, и я знал, что они готовы в любой момент продолжить начатое.  
  
— Эй, ты кто? – приближаясь, спросил паренёк на испанском. Точно, старше меня. Низкий, совершенно испанский голос.  
  
— Я… я живу рядом. Вон там, — кивок в сторону дома Эйсебио, — просто хотел познакомиться с соседями. Я тут недавно живу, а у вас калитка была открыта… — совершенно по-дурацки бормотал я, краснея против воли. Терпеть не мог эту свою черту - я всегда начинал тушеваться, мямлить и краснеть в самый неподходящий момент, и процесс этот был совершенно неконтролируемый.  
  
— Кайа, забери собак, а? – не оборачиваясь, крикнул он. Встал ровно напротив меня, снова отирая ладони о замызганные джинсы. Голова слегка склонена вбок, взгляд оценивающий, но веселый. Уголок губ медленно приподнялся, и я решил считать это дружелюбной улыбкой.  
  
— Сосед, говоришь? Ну, проходи… — он кивнул в сторону бассейна. Я шагнул к нему, протягивая руку для пожатия. Псы тут же напряглись, предостерегающе зарычав, я непроизвольно отпрянул назад. Из-за спины парня неслышно появилась девчонка, которую он назвал Кайей, я даже не успел заметить, когда она пересекла лужайку и приблизилась к нам.  
  
Я окончательно растерялся. Парнишка был неплох, точно, но она ни в чем ему не уступала. Густые, длинные каштановые пряди - это первое, что бросалось в глаза. Высокая, худая, изящная и лицо, боже, лицо! Усыпанная веснушками светлая кожа контрастировала со смуглым окрасом парня, а самыми замечательными были глаза - яркий прозрачный лед, словно подсвеченный изнутри. Представляю, как я тогда выглядел: стоял с раскрытым ртом и, не отрываясь, смотрел на ее лицо. Но я никогда еще не встречал настолько красивых девчонок, на стоящих парней мне везло больше. Она тоже внимательно рассматривала меня, гипнотизируя голубыми льдинками, и ей это вполне удавалось.  
  
Потом девчонка склонилась к одному из своих зверюг и потрепала его по загривку. Лицо скрылось за каштановой прядью. Мне словно сказали «отомри». Я вновь почувствовал липкую душную жару, увидел парня, выжидающе скрестившего руки на груди. Видимо, он привык к реакции, которую вызывала его спутница. Ноздри снова защекотал запах миндаля. Девчонка что-то неслышно шепнула псам, и они в ту же секунду сорвались с места и размашистыми скачками скрылись в гуще сада. Мы остались втроем, можно было уже не бояться, что чугунные челюсти отхватят тебе руку.  
  
— Кайа, он говорит, что наш сосед, - подмигнул парень, теперь уже сам протягивая мне для пожатия узкую смуглую кисть. — Я Фредерико.  
  
Фредерико. Потом я стал звать его Фредди. Ему это нравилось.  
  
— Привет, — просипел я, сжимая его пальцы. Теплое, сухое, в меру крепкое пожатие. Неплохое начало.  
  
— Я Томми. Мы приехали сюда недавно.  
  
— Она Кайа, — кивнул он в сторону девчонки, и та тоже протянула мне руку.  
  
— Hola, Томми, — проговорила едва слышно сквозь улыбку, и, не выпуская моей ладони, потянула в сторону бассейна.  
  
Мы втроем уселись на горячий бортик. Фредди подтащил к себе жестяное ведерко, в котором оказался лед и несколько банок пива. Я не слишком-то люблю пиво, но в такую жару любой холодный напиток был лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Откуда ты, чико Томми? — сделав большой глоток, спросил он у меня.  
  
— Британия, Бристоль. Мама вышла замуж, и мы переехали сюда, — я раздумывал, сказать ли, что видел Кайю сегодня ранним утром у своего дома, в конце концов, решил, что не стоит.  
  
— Буду ходить тут в школу, — вместо этого зачем-то брякнул я. Кайа и Фредди синхронно улыбнулись.  
  
— Мы давно здесь живем. Всегда жили, — прихлебывая пиво, добавил он. Кайа только молча кивала, улыбаясь.  
  
— И как тебе Испания?  
  
— Пока не знаю, — честно пожал я плечами. — Приехать сюда отдыхать – это одно, но жить здесь – совсем другое.  
  
Кайа снова согласно кивнула, а я все никак не мог еще раз поймать ее взгляд. Зато Фредди, не стесняясь, рассматривал меня, при этом улыбался одним уголком рта и откидывал со лба челку. Смуглые руки поигрывали банкой, сквозь покрытую темными волосками кожу предплечий слегка прорисовывались крупные вены. Красивый мальчик.  
  
Пиво расслабляло, мне вдруг до одури захотелось улечься на стриженую траву у бассейна, подложить руки под голову и прикрыть глаза.  
  
— Я думал, ваши псы меня сожрут. Какой они породы? – снова заговорил я, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
— Бойцовые звери. Кайа очень любит собак.  
  
Я вслушивался в медленный говор Фредди и отмечал, что его голос мне нравится, очень нравится. Когда полгода назад мы с мамой приезжали сюда отдыхать, я был не в восторге от испанцев. Они показались мне шумными, жилистыми, небритыми и слишком быстро говорили. Я искренне не понимал, чем Эйсебио так зацепил маму. А вот Фредди выглядел совершенно другим. Неспешным, с медленной уверенной грацией утомленного жарой кота. Но одновременно каким-то по-мальчишески проворным и ловким.  
  
— Кайа учится. Но не здесь, а в Барсе. А я давно бросил учебу, не до этого, — последние слова он сопроводил быстрым жестом: вскинул руку и махнул пальцами куда-то за плечо. Наверное, это должно было подчеркнуть слабую значимость школьных занятий в его жизни.  
  
Да, трудно было представить Фредди за партой. Я вообразил, как он сжимает своими смуглыми пальцами ручку, листает книгу… Черт, что-то, похоже, я начал не на шутку загоняться. Так быстро! Внутри вновь подала голос досада на себя самого. Что поделать, я всегда был впечатлительным. Нельзя, чтобы Испания понравилась мне так скоро и настолько сильно.  
  
Меня отвлекла Кайа. Она плавно встала с бортика и аккуратно отставила свою банку. И сделала то, чего так хотелось мне самому: легко опустилась на траву и улеглась, раскинув руки в стороны. Длинные волосы рассыпались вокруг головы, блик от спускающегося к западу солнца неровной полоской пересек её длинные ноги. Она была расслаблена, как разогретый на жаре пластилин.  
  
Фредди гортанно хохотнул и буквально стёк с бортика на траву. Руки под голову, из-под задравшейся футболки выглянул смуглый живот со сбегавшей под ремень дорожкой темных волос. Он блаженно потянулся и закрыл глаза.  
  
Я рассмеялся. Жара больше не казалась невыносимой, тело тяжелым, а мысли – скользким комком липкой жвачки. Вытянуться рядом с ними и не париться казалось самой правильной и приятной вещью в мире. Так я, конечно, и сделал.  
  
Даже не знаю, сколько мы пролежали на теплой траве, щурясь в яркое небо и перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Наверное, долго. Когда солнце наполовину опустилось за горизонт, Фредди медленно произнес:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не прийти завтра? Я вычистил бассейн, будем купаться. Кайа? Томми придет?  
  
Та что-то пробормотала в ответ, соглашаясь. До меня дошло, что я за все проведенное вместе время не слышал от нее ни одной полноценной фразы, если не считать едва слышное «Hola, Томми» в начале. Странная Кайа с невозможными глазами, красивый Фредди. Само собой, я сказал, что приду.  
  
Фредди проводил меня до калитки, ступая по траве босиком и поддергивая то и дело сползавшие джинсы. Прощаясь, он протянул мне руку:  
  
— Мы очень рады, что познакомились с тобой, чико Томми.  
  
— Да, и я. Я тоже.  
  
— Аdiós, Томми… до завтра.  
  
 

  
В эту ночь, когда я улегся в постель, простыни, вопреки ожиданиям, не жгли тело. Конечности сковывала приятная слабость, и я начал засыпать, едва голова коснулась подушки. За закрытыми веками одна другую сменяли картинки. Рыжий веснушчатый Марти, который впервые поцеловал меня, когда мне было четырнадцать, и я жутко растерялся. Потом другие: спортивный Йен, тремя годами старше меня, гладко причесанный Уилл, коротко стриженый Грэм, мелкий гопник, живущий поблизости. Он частенько не давал мне прохода, плюясь тупой желчью, называя «чертовым гомиком» и «хуесосом». А после одной из вечеринок нагнал во дворе и поцеловал, прижав к стволу дерева.  
  
Сквозь дрему я почувствовал, что у меня встает. В другое время я бы не оставил это так, но тогда мысль о том, чтобы пошевелиться, казалась самой бредовой. Уже окончательно проваливаясь в сон, я увидел смуглые руки с полосками вен, дорожку темных волос на плоском животе и медленную улыбку уголком губ.  
  
До завтра, Фредди.  


   
  
— Ты прогуляться, Томми? – окликнула меня мама, когда я открывал тяжелую входную дверь.  
  
— А, мам. Ну, да, я познакомился вчера с соседскими ребятами, и сегодня меня пригласили искупаться в бассейне. Они, вроде, ничего.  
  
Её лицо расцвело улыбкой, и настроение у меня окончательно взлетело до небес. Все, чего мне хотелось, чтобы она вот так улыбалась всегда. Ей слишком уже досталось, моей ласковой улыбчивой Джеки.  
  
Кайа и Фредди ждали меня у бассейна. На этот раз он был наполнен водой, сквозь которую мозаичное дно казалось пестрой прибрежной галькой. Они расстелили на траве широкий темно-красный плед, а когда я подошёл, Фредди поднялся мне навстречу. Он был в одних плавках, и я изо всех сил старался удержать взгляд на уровне его лица и плеч. Ну, максимум, груди. Нестерпимо хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать загорелый пресс. Ноги я так и не осмелился рассматривать, не зная, как он к этому отнесется.  
  
Улыбаясь, он подал мне стакан «Торреса» и кивнул на плед. Кайа только молча подняла пальчики в приветствии, половину её лица скрывали большие темные очки, а волосы были высоко скручены в узел. Я взял вино и присел на край пледа. Мне все труднее становилось выглядеть непринужденно в компании Фредди, и я клял себя последними словами за то, что так быстро и с такой готовностью запал на него. И Кайа. Кто она ему? Девушка? Тогда я полный кретин.  
  
Словно подслушав мои мысли, Фредди махнул в её сторону.  
  
— Сестренку совсем разморило. Три стакана вина и бассейн, это умиротворяет, ага.  
  
— Вы брат и сестра? – меня это удивило, потому что прозрачные глаза Кайи и ореховый взгляд Фредди меньше всего указывали на кровное родство.  
  
— Она моя кузина, — кивнул тот, делая глоток из своего стакана.  
  
Ну, что ж, и такое бывает. Я слишком обрадовался тому, что они родственники, чтобы придавать значение чему-то еще. Попивая «Торрес», я с удовольствием вдыхал запах миндальных деревьев, который до этого казался мне противным. В кронах лениво чирикала какая-то птичья мелочь, вода между темными бортиками была как гладкое зеркало под солнцем. И красивый Фредди. И странная Кайа, которая ему не девушка. Мне было очень хорошо.  
  
Потом мы поплескались в бассейне, который был слишком мал, чтобы плавать по-настоящему, но в жару ничего лучше и придумать было нельзя. Волосы Фредди намокли, плоская челка падала на один глаз. Он брызгал в Кайю, которая сидела на бортике, лениво окуная ноги в воду, и смеялся. Я гнал сверкающие волны на него и уворачивался, когда он пытался схватить меня за руку. Кайа безмятежно улыбалась и молчала. Палило солнце. Я думал, что попал в место, очень похожее на рай.  
  
Когда я вытянулся на пледе, думая, что уже хочу, очень хочу, чтобы Фредди поцеловал меня, и не знаю, что с этим делать, Кайа подползла ко мне вплотную с флаконом масла для загара. Молча указала глазами вверх и сощурилась. Наверное, это значило, что я могу обгореть. Ну да, мне, бледной британской рыбе, еще не приходилось так подолгу жариться под настоящим солнцем. Я протянул руку к флакону, но она, улыбаясь, отвела её. Фредди лежал рядом на животе и лениво потягивал свой «Торрес». Я снова залип, на этот раз на его ровной гладкой спине, с четкими выступами лопаток и тонкой плетью позвоночника. Нет, таких, как он, я еще никогда не встречал.  
  
Кайа плеснула себе на ладонь сладко пахнувшее масло, засиявшее жирным блеском в солнечных лучах, и прижала руку к моей груди. Это было приятно. Теплые пальцы скользили по нагретой коже, втирая тягучую субстанцию, лаская, расслабляя еще больше. Из-под полуопущенных ресниц светились прозрачные льдинки. Она переместилась к плечам, а когда очередь дошла до спины, я услышал смешок Фредди:  
  
— Ей нравится твоя кожа.  
  
Я в ответ чуть не ляпнул «А мне нравится твоя», но вовремя прикусил язык. Он одним глотком прикончил вино и легко перекатился на спину. И пока Кайа пробегала пальчиками по моей спине, перед моим взглядом маячили его впалый живот и длинные ноги. Когда взгляд дополз до выпуклости под черной тканью плавок, мне пришлось облизнуть пересохшие губы. Глаза остановились на ступнях Фредди – узких, идеальной формы, с ровными тонкими пальцами. Через секунду я уже ловил себя на мысли, как опускаюсь к этим пальцам ртом, беру в рот каждый из них по очереди, легко прикусывая, рукой одновременно ласкаю щиколотку. Черт, «Торрес», по ходу, не слабо шибанул мне в голову! В животе делалось горячо. Я перепугался, что вот сейчас у меня встанет, а они это заметят. Слава Богу, Кайа вовремя хлопнула меня ладошкой по плечу, сообщая, что она закончила. Я поблагодарил ее и улегся на плед рядом с Фредди, подставляя солнцу грудь и живот. И изо всех сил старался думать только об апельсиновых деревьях, бойцовых псах, трехдневной щетине Эйсебио и испанской школе. И, наверное, мне это удалось, раз я задремал.  
  
Очнулся я от щекотки – что-то настойчиво и щекотно касалось моей шеи. Разлепив склеившиеся веки, я не сразу сообразил, где нахожусь, прикрыл глаза ладонью от яркого солнца, и увидел над собой лицо Фредди. Он не улыбался. Он внимательно смотрел на меня, костяшками проводя вдоль шеи, как раз там, где бьется пульс. Не думая ни секунды, я в ответ поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в его густые жесткие волосы. Это было понятно и легко. Деревья, плед, его прикосновения на горячей коже и гладкие волосы сквозь пальцы. Поэтому, он просто наклонился и поцеловал меня. Мягко, одними губами, едва прихватывая мои. Я опустил руку ему на затылок и слегка сжал. Стоило бы подумать, а не придет ли сюда кто и где Кайа, но дико не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы он и дальше целовал меня, и дальше, и дальше, прижать его поджарое тело к своему, слегка царапнуть спину. Выгнуться, потереться, прикусить.  
  
По-настоящему с мужчинами у меня не было еще ни разу, но я знал, что, в конце концов, это произойдет. Это ведь не глюки от солнечного удара, нет? Но язык на моих губах говорил, что нет. И все более настойчивый поцелуй ощущался вполне реально. Фредди скользил своим языком по моему, я плавился и тёк, потому что так меня еще не целовали. Куда там слюнявым мальчикам на вечеринках и в подворотнях.  
  
Неожиданно он отстранился и снова внимательно на меня глянул. Солнечному свету не удавалось сделать его глаза прозрачными, радужка поглощала лучи и топила их в густой темноте. Блестящая поверхность цвета шоколада. Непроницаемый экран.  
  
— Ты позволишь мне, чико? – тихо протянул он своим невозможным голосом. – Я сделаю, как тебе нравится.  
  
Я только кивнул, находя и обхватывая его тонкое твердое запястье.  
  
— А вдруг кто-нибудь придет? Ваши родители? – все-таки малодушно вырвалось у меня. Нельзя же просто обниматься посреди сада, пусть и такого густого.  
  
— Это дом родителей Каий. Но они уехали.  
  
Этого было достаточно. Я потянул его на себя, и мы снова целовались. Фредди, словно чувствуя, что так далеко я еще ни разу не заходил, касался меня уверенно, но осторожно. Пальцы пробегали по груди, животу, тянули вниз плавки. У меня уже вовсю стояло, но он не опускал руку вниз. Осмелев, я сжал ладонями его ягодицы сквозь тонкую материю, и мне прямо в губы влетел чуть хриплый стон.  
  
Когда его рот сжался вокруг соска, я выгнул спину и услышал быстрый шепот, что я самый красивый чико, которого он вообще встречал. Что ж, я мог бы сказать то же самое, но мне было страшно перепутать испанские слова, я молчал и только исступленно шарил пальцами по его спине. Я даже не заметил, когда он успел избавиться от плавок. Он был весь гладко-горячий и совершенно бесстыдный. Повернув меня на бок, он вжался твердым членом между моих ягодиц, так тесно, что я закаменел, испугавшись. Фредди тут же обхватил меня рукой поперек груди, не давая отодвинуться, и прошептал:  
  
— Не бойся, не бойся, чико. Доверяй мне, ладно?  
  
У меня до сих пор в ушах звучит тот задыхающийся шепот. Каждое слово выжжено в мозгу каленым железом, намертво, навсегда, не вытравить ничем.  
  
Он целовал мой затылок и плечи, гладил спину, и я расслабился. Рука сама потянулась к члену, но он опередил – тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на головке, скользнули вниз, губы коснулись шеи, там, где начинается позвоночник, а его горячая твердая штуковина тесно прижималась к моей заднице. Я уже ничего не соображал, толкаясь в его руку. Это было сумасшествие, безумие, раскаленное и совершенное. Молниеносное и неотвратимое, как и полагается безумию. На красном пледе под лучами жаркого солнца.  
  
Фредди перекатился на спину и затянул меня на себя, сжал оба наших члена и стал дрочить их вместе, крепко сжав своими длинными пальцами. Глаза были закрыты, губы шептали что-то испанское, я не мог разобрать, что. Он весь быстрый и гибкий, секунда - и я уже лежал на спине, а он бесстыдно развел мои ноги в стороны одним движением и принялся вылизывать яйца. Одной рукой он продолжал мне дрочить, вторую завел под задницу. Кажется, я снова начал стонать. Или мы стонали вместе, кажется, я слышал что-то вроде «чико, чико», а потом он сжал губами мой член. До этого мне никто не отсасывал, и я потерялся, поплыл, начал тонуть. А Фредди прижал мои бедра к своим плечам и работал языком еще быстрее. Влажный палец осторожно ввинтился в меня сзади, и я тут же кончил, громко вскрикнув. Тут же он обхватил себя, несколько быстрых движений, и густая жидкость брызнула мне на живот. От этих по-хозяйски выплеснутых на мое тело струй у меня совсем взорвался мозг, точно. Фредди размазал сперму по мне пальцами и поднес испачканную ладонь к лицу. Я облизал их, глядя прямо в глаза. На вкус было горьковатое, отдавало мокрым железом и миндалем.  
  
Потом мы, щурясь, допивали остатки «Торреса» и курили одну на двоих самокрутку. Моя голова лежала у него на груди, тонкие пальцы медленно перебирали мои волосы. Голова была словно круглая, идеально пустая сфера, хаотично сплетенные мысли суетились снаружи, а внутри осталась только блаженная пустота. «Мам, мне понравилась Испания», - только думал я. Вслух же сказал:  
  
— А где Кайа?  
  
— Убежала к своим псам. Она водит их на собачьи бои. Эти звери всегда выигрывают.  
  
— Ты сказал, что она твоя сестра, но вы так не похожи… У нее голубые глаза.  
  
— Двоюродная сестра, чико Томми, — снова с нажимом пояснил Фредди. — Настоящие испанские аристократы голубоглазы, — добавил он и загадочно усмехнулся.  
  
Я снова удивился:  
  
— А она… и есть аристократка?  
  
— Была когда-то, — улыбка Фредди сделалась еще более загадочной.  
  
Я решил, что не стоит заморачиваться. Это чужая страна, я ничего толком о ней не знаю, а открыто расспрашивать – неловко. Да и какая разница.  
  
— Я хочу еще… увидеть тебя, — протянул Фредди, а пальцы недвусмысленно сжимали мои ягодицы, — я приду ночью.  
  
Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. И я точно знал, что придет и сделает это как надо.  
  
Тени удлинились, оранжевое солнце скатилось за деревья. Мне было так хорошо там с ним, в запахе миндаля и травы, что уходить совсем не хотелось. Но нужно было, скоро должен был явиться Эйсебио, а он боготворил семейные ужины и вечерние посиделки. И хрен бы с ним, но это расстроило бы маму.  
  
Мы поцеловались. Я принялся одеваться, наблюдая за дрейфующими на поверхности бассейна листьями. Фредди, лежа на спине, выдувал дым ровными колечками. Одеваться он даже не думал. Но зато медленно скользил по мне одним из тех взглядов, от которых в животе вскипает горячая волна, а к щекам приливает кровь.  
  
— Ты создан для любви, чико, — и на испанском это ничуть не звучало по-дурацки.  
  
То были самые подходящие слова для сонного сада, облитого закатным солнцем, пропитанного миндалем, ароматами апельсинов и сухой травы. Других слов и нельзя говорить под пыльными деревьями возле старого каменного бассейна с мозаичным дном.  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — ответил я и убежал по узкой, скрытой в траве тропинке. В руке сандалии, шея и плечи помнят его поцелуи, губы – горьковато-миндальный вкус спермы.  
  
И, конечно, он пришел.  
  
 

  
Весь вечер я сидел, как на иголках, меня раздражали шуточки Эйсебио, казалось, что он нарочно тянет время и не идет спать. Бесконечный ужин, кофе в гостиной, прогулка по саду. Долбаный Эйсебио наслаждался вечером в кругу семьи, а я мечтал, чтобы время летело скорее.  
  
Наконец я с облегчением захлопнул дверь своей комнаты и, не разуваясь, рухнул на кровать. Что теперь? Дождаться. Господи, так легко звучит это не такое уж длинное слово «дождаться», но какое оно невыносимое на самом деле! Я то валялся на кровати, глядя в потолок, то вскакивал и мерил шагами комнату. Деревянное распятие на стене словно укоряло - Иисуса раздражало мое нетерпеливое желание предаться греховной страсти. Я хихикнул. Дом уже крепко спал.  
  
Я считал шаги, включил ноутбук и тут же захлопнул, стоял у окна. И когда я, лежа на кровати, произносил про себя в двухсотый, наверное, раз «Да где же он?!», об оконное стекло звякнул камешек. Сердце оборвалось и рухнуло в желудок. Потом подпрыгнуло и забилось в горле. Я, сглатывая, одним прыжком слетел на пол и подскочил к окну.  
  
Он стоял внизу — руки в карманах, белая майка, все те же линялые, свободно болтающиеся джинсы. Я вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и приглашающе махнул. Стену дома оплетала допотопная деревянная решетка, предназначавшаяся для виноградной лозы. Виноград, за которым Эйсебио не ухаживал так же, как и за всем остальным, давно зачах, но решетка была прочнее винограда. Фредди легко вскарабкался по ней к моему окну и спрыгнул на пол, перебросив длинные ноги через подоконник. И тут же прижал меня к стене, целуя.  
  
— Чико, я по тебе скучал, — шептал он, стягивая с меня футболку. И в этом не оставалось никаких сомнений, то, как он жадно шарил руками по моему телу и впивался поцелуями везде, куда мог дотянуться, говорило именно это - да, скучал. Он весь пах миндалем, словно запах из сада намертво впитался в его кожу, волосы, одежду, и еще чем-то сладковатым, пряным - я не мог понять, чем.  
  
Путаясь в сдираемых на ходу вещах, мы «доцеловались» до кровати, и повалив меня на нее, Фредди тут же прижался лицом к моему животу. Целуя, опустился ниже и сразу же насадился ртом на мой стояк. Пальцы без остановки скользили по телу, гладили, царапали. В его руках я казался себе почти невесомым - с такой легкостью он переворачивал и поднимал мое тело, а ведь я вовсе не был тонкой барышней. Секунда, и я уже лежал на животе, а Фредди, склонившись, целовал мои ягодицы. Мне было слегка не по себе от его бесстыдства и уверенности, но оно ему очень шло и было чертовски приятным. Он тогда сказал «Доверяй мне, чико», и я решил просто доверять.  
  
Пальцы развели ягодицы, поясницы коснулось влажное дыхание. Спина и ноги покрылись мурашками. Он ловко просунул вторую руку мне под живот и заставил чуть приподняться. Сжал член, скользнул языком между ягодиц. Я вжался лицом в подушку, чтобы не чувствовать своих пылающих щек.  
  
С ума сойти, еще вчера я понятия не имел, что это такое, и тихо тух от Испании. А сейчас осознавал, что ни за какие коврижки отсюда не уеду. Что Фредди пригвоздил меня к этому месту на месяц, на год, навсегда, не важно. Своим лицом, руками, гибким телом и тонкой испанской костью.  
  
Язык расслаблял тугие мышцы, рука двигалась вдоль члена. Я чувствовал его нетерпение, но движения были осторожными, мягкими. Потом язык сменили пальцы, и до меня донесся запах того же масла для загара, которым днем меня натирала Кайа. Видно, Фредди стащил у нее весь флакон.  
  
— Так… хорошо, чико… только не напрягайся, просто слушай руки Фредди, ладно? – прошептал он с уже знакомой протяжной низкой хрипотцой. Плюш и бархат, медленное задыхающееся рычание. Я уже слышал такой голос днем, и у меня от него совсем отнимался разум.  
  
Когда он добавил второй палец, тонкой ниткой протянулась боль. Но он тут же замер, ожидая, пока я привыкну.  
  
Если бы мне тогда сказали, что Фредди беглый каторжник, сидевший за пять убийств и грабеж могил, и что, трахнув, он непременно пришьет меня, я бы только послал говоривших подальше. Пришьет, ради Бога, сказал бы я. Только пусть не останавливается, сказал бы я.  
  
Он разводил во мне пальцы, потом снова сводил их вместе, толкал вглубь, и во время очередного толчка чуть согнутый палец скользнул по простате. Я весь изогнулся и сдавленно застонал, из глаз посыпались искры, голова пошла кругом. О, Боже, Фредди, хотелось заорать мне, а потом еще и еще, выкрикивать его имя, сжимая руками до боли подушку. Он ласково провел влажной ладонью по моим лопаткам, по шее, а потом - одно движение, и вот я уже раскинулся перед ним на спине. Он медленно двигал рукой вдоль собственного члена и шептал:  
  
— Вот сейчас, чико. Я хочу видеть твое лицо… для меня.  
  
Это оказалось больно, да. Я прикусил зубами костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать, но Фредди был рядом со мной, во мне, и он знал, что нужно делать. Гладя пальцами мое лицо, он сцеловывал выступившие из-под ресниц слезы, шептал мне какую-то испанскую ерунду, и постепенно боль ушла почти совсем. Я сглотнул и опустил руки ему на поясницу. Через секунду он начал двигаться. Это были даже не толчки, он просто раскачивался внутри меня, тяжело дыша, глядя на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, и в свете луны блестящая радужка казалась угольно-черной.  
  
Между нами – мои коленки, упиравшиеся мне в грудь; Фредди нашел рукой мой обмякший член и начал дрочить, стараясь попадать в такт своим движениям. Легкая боль меня уже почти не беспокоила, скорее, заводила, понуждала двигаться быстрее. Через пару минут я уже сам подмахивал навстречу, впившись обкусанными ногтями ему в лопатки. По вискам стекал пот, уши заложило, на обратной стороне век метались яркие вспышки. Мы кончили оба, вместе, Фредди во мне, а я – ему в руку. Он закусил губу, запрокинул голову, мышцы на шее напряглись, на груди блестели капли пота, а я царапал его плечи и шептал… Шептал все подряд – его имя, английские словечки, испанские словечки… mio costoso, мио костосо, Фредди… И услышал в ответ «смотри не сгори, мой чико», или мне это только показалось.  
  
Рассвет, заглядывая в комнату, увидел сбитые влажные простыни, разбросанную одежду и нас на одной подушке, без сил рухнувших на нее четверть часа назад. У меня в ушах затихал оглушительный финальный шепот Фредди «да, да, мой чико», а на губах подсыхала его сперма, и я вел по его горячей коже пальцами, чувствуя почти физическую боль оттого, что ему надо уходить.  


  
  
Такой была самая первая ночь из многих, последовавших за ней.  
  
Я приходил к ним в сад, под апельсиновые деревья, болтал с молчаливой Кайей, которая скоро исчезала, и мы оставались вдвоем. Лезли в бассейн, целовались в прозрачной воде, Фредди отсасывал у меня, усадив прямо на каменный бортик, и смеялся, когда я кончал ему на лицо и грудь. Потом наступала моя очередь, и я дурел от сумасшедшего мускусно-миндального запаха. Я быстро всему учился. Я обожал его. И чувствовал, что он тоже меня обожает.  
  
Иногда Кайа появлялась к вечеру, и тогда мы пили вино или пиво, курили травку, которая, случалось, бывала у Фредди, и слушали затихающий к ночи сад. Псы, которых, как выяснилось, звали странными кличками Мисмо и Допар, лежали чуть поодаль, вытянув черные лапы и поглядывая на нас желтыми круглыми глазами.  
  
Я любил их обоих – Кайю и Фредди, по-разному, но обоих. За красивые лица, улыбки, которые тоже были разными, за терпкую грацию и неспешность движений. За то, что в эти дни я чувствовал себя живущим в легком душистом тумане. Прошлая жизнь, казалось, исчезла, Испания заняла в моем сердце такое место, которое старушке Британии и не снилось. Я был безумно, безоговорочно счастлив.  
  
Мама радовалась за меня, Эйсебио, похоже, было все равно, но он улыбался, потому что улыбалась она. И прекрасно, всем было хорошо. Я до сих пор не могу взять в толк, кому пришло в голову все разрушить? Зачем? Когда от цельного, сияющего счастья начали отваливаться куски?  
  
Наверное, в тот вечер, когда я опоздал к ужину на целых полчаса.  
  
Тогда Фредди никак не хотел меня отпускать, а я не хотел уходить, мы невозможно нежно ласкали друг друга после жаркого взрывного траха – я сверху, а он сжимает мои бедра до синяков, подстегивая двигаться быстрее, губы искусаны, кожа горит от грубоватых поцелуев, в висках грохочет кровь. Когда я все-таки притащился домой, мама и Эйсебио уже сидели за столом и встретили меня укоризненными взглядами. Я уселся на свое место, налил себе чаю и только тогда Эйсебио сказал:  
  
— Джеки сказала мне, что ты тут с кем-то познакомился?  
  
— Ага, с соседскими ребятами, — пожал я плечами.  
  
Я и не думал скрывать свое новое знакомство, хотя, конечно, истинную природу наших с Фредди отношений предавать огласке тоже не собирался.  
  
— Это с какими? – сощурившись, не отставал Эйсебио, и мне стало не по себе. Мама беспокойно заерзала на своем стуле.  
  
«А вдруг, — подумал я, — он в плохих отношениях с соседями? Или считает Кайю и Фредди теми, с кем его пасынку водиться не стоит?». В другой ситуации я бы забил на это, спокойно рассказал обо всем и продолжил нашу дружбу, не обращая внимания на мнение Эйсебио. Но сейчас было не так. Я намертво зависел от Фредди, от наших огненно-алых ночей, от тихих послеполуденных ласк в заброшенном саду, от шелковой челки, темных глаз, запаха миндаля и кожаного браслета на левом запястье. И любая, самая ничтожная возможность нарушить все это, разорвать тонкие золотисто-красные нитки сеяла во мне ледяную панику.  
  
Поэтому я неопределенно махнул рукой и сказал:  
  
— Двое из них с соседней улицы, еще один живет в паре кварталов отсюда… — не может же он знать всех подростков в округе!  
Эйсебио вознамерился было продолжить расспросы, но за меня вступилась мама:  
  
— Дорогой, Томми нравится здесь, он подружился с местными ребятами. Ему ходить с ними в школу, пусть налаживает контакт. И потом, он же не делает ничего плохого, правда, Томми?  
  
Я поспешно кивнул. Мам продолжала:  
  
— И помогает мне по дому всегда, когда я прошу. Он заслужил отдых перед началом занятий.  
  
Эйсебио только вздохнул и взял маму за руку.  
  
— Конечно, заслужил.  
  
И липкая холодная лапа, сжимавшая моё сердце, нехотя ослабила хватку. Но это было только началом, да.  


   
  
Я помню, что в ту ночь Фредди не пришел. Первая ночь, когда я ждал его, знал, что он должен прийти, но он так и не появился. Первая ночь без тягучих сладких «сделай мне, чико» и «на меня… смотри на меня, чико», и десятков других «чико», произносимых с чуть разной интонацией, но всегда – хриплым, низким бархатом. Первая ночь без мучительно-медленных или грубовато-быстрых ласк, без его языка, влажной постели, запаха масла для загара и его собственного, вытатуированного во мне алым, аромата.  
  
Я думал, что не доживу до утра. Только страх, что своим поступком я могу окончательно поставить под угрозу то, что между нами было, помешал мне спуститься по виноградной решетке и бегом помчаться к дому Фредди. Грохот цикад снова взрывал мне череп изнутри. На кровать я даже не ложился, метался по комнате, как по клетке, до самого утра.  
  
Перед рассветом, когда глаза уже невыносимо резало, а в висках тупо пульсировала боль, я в очередной раз подполз к окну. Между деревьями тихо проглядывал серо-синий рассвет, но до настоящего утра оставалось не меньше нескольких часов. Я прижался грудью к подоконнику и уже ни о чем не думал. Мысли застыли, сделались сухими и ломкими, а мышцы налились свинцом. Тишина. Неожиданно эту тишину разорвал глухой собачий вой. Он летел из темноты, из дальних закоулков, которых еще не коснулся зарождающийся рассвет. Я принялся крутить головой, силясь определить, откуда именно он доносится. Тут в носу защекотало теплым, потом теплое переползло на губы. На подоконник с моего лица закапала кровь. Я провел пальцами от подбородка вверх и шмыгнул носом. Ччерт! Что за херня? Крупные теплые капли беззвучно падали на деревянную поверхность, а вой не утихал.  
  
Я попятился от окна назад, запрокинув голову и утирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. Завалился на кровать, подумал, что надо бы потом умыться и, похоже, отрубился. Выжатый хроническим недосыпом организм парализовал нервную систему и насильно втолкнул меня в тяжелый, мутный сон. В котором мне все казалось, что я падаю вниз сквозь плотную серую вату, которая глушит все звуки и тошнотворно-тепло обволакивает мое тело со всех сторон.  


   
  
Я проснулся оттого, что солнце яростно палило в открытое окно. Конечно, я не задернул тяжелые портьеры на старом карнизе, которые постоянно пропитывались пылью, сколько их не чисти. Над засохшей на подоконнике красной лужицей деловито жужжала жирная муха.  
  
«Фредди» — тут же прошило мозг, и я, превозмогая ломоту во всех до единой мышцах, сполз с кровати. Часы на столе показывали одиннадцать. Намокшая от пота одежда омерзительно липла к телу. Достав из комода чистое полотенце, я кое-как поплелся в ванную. Из зеркала на меня глянуло нечто: глаза густо оттенены синим, на губах и подбородке потрескавшейся коркой запеклась кровь.  
  
Наскоро приняв душ, больше для того, чтобы прийти в себя под прохладными струями, я натянул чистые шмотки и рванул из дома, даже не сказал маме, что ухожу.  
  
В знакомом саду под апельсинами и оливами я сбавил шаг и по привычке потопал к лужайке с бассейном. У каменных бортиков никого не было. Собак тоже по близости не наблюдалось. На прозрачной поверхности плавали нападавшие за ночь листья и садовый мусор. И маленькая дохлая птица, бог знает, как туда угодившая. Крылья раскинуты в стороны, окоченевшие лапки скрючены. Я, сморщившись, отвернулся, сглатывая набежавшую в рот горькую слюну. Крохотная дохлая испанская птица заставила мой пустой желудок содрогнуться в болезненном спазме.  
  
Я побрел через кусты и высокую траву к дому. До этого я никогда не подходил к нему близко, не говоря уж о том, чтобы зайти внутрь. Я только сейчас подумал, что это странно – ни Фредди, ни Кайа никогда не приглашали меня в дом. А самому идти туда как-то не возникало поводов. Так что я впервые увидел место, где жил Фредди. Их дом оказался больше дома Эйсебио, но гораздо более запущенный. Кирпичные стены кое-где выкрошились от жары и времени, краска на деревянной террасе и оконных рамах облупилась. Даже её цвет, пожалуй, сложно было определить. Но в следующую минуту мне стало не до этого, потому что я услышал голоса.  
  
Они приглушались дверью, стенами и закрытыми окнами, но все равно, были вполне различимы. Голосов было два, мужской и женский. Кому принадлежал женский, я все никак не мог понять: визгливые, поднятые до самых высоких нот крики на испанском. Мужской голос я бы узнал из тысячи: тягучий, низкий, мелодично-фланелевый, он мог принадлежать только одному человеку. И, хотя я слышал этим голосом в основном страстные вариации на тему «моего чико», а сейчас он срывался, он орал, нагоняя женский фальцет, ни в чем не уступая ему, я все равно не смог бы спутать его ни с каким другим.  
  
Слов разобрать было невозможно, мой средний испанский осиливал только рваные постельные диалоги да медленные беседы под апельсиновыми деревьями. И еще вечерний треп с Эйсебио и мамой. О том, чтобы ухватить громкие, быстрые, налетающие с разбега друг на друга фразы не могло быть и речи.  
  
Спина взмокла, сжатую ладонь свело судорогой. Я снова почувствовал, как сердце обхватывает знакомая ледяная когтистая лапа. Фредди не мог так кричать, не должен был. Я с ужасом начал улавливать отдельные слова, но уже был этому нисколько не рад. «Шлюха», «ублюдок», «нищий выродок», «кобель», «извращенец», «убью» — это женским фальцетом. «Тупая тварь», «течная сука», «потаскуха», «подстилка» — это мужским. Голосом Фредди.  
  
Я зажал уши и в трансе опустился на ступеньки террасы. Не знаю, сколько я просидел так, угнувшись головой в колени. В чувство меня привел хлопок двери за спиной. Я медленно обернулся – на террасу вышел Фредди.  
  
Лицо его было пепельно-серым, не спасали даже смуглая кожа и загар, левая щека располосована двумя длинными алыми царапинами, губы тряслись. Фредди в тот момент не в шутку напоминал пугало из детских сказок. С взъерошенной под немыслимыми углами челкой, черневшими на бледной коже провалами глаз и этой своей разодранной щекой. Деревянно ступая, он подошел ко мне и тяжело опустился рядом. Когда он доставал из кармана свой портсигар, я, окончательно холодея, увидел, как трясутся его руки. Закуривая, он сломал несколько спичек. Я не мог себя заставить выдавить хоть слово.  
Он сделал несколько жадных затяжек и протянул мне самокрутку. Через пару минут Фредди заговорил первым:  
  
— Испугался, чико? Ничего, бывает…  
  
Да, уж, бывает! Ничего себе, побывало! Больше всего меня тревожило, что я не представлял, с кем он там собачился. Родители? Нет, без вариантов. С родителями не ругаются такими словами при любом раскладе. Кто тогда? Кайа? Исключено. В их нарочито небрежных, насмешливых отношениях никак не было места такому.  
  
— Фредди, — прочистив горло, начал я, и мой голос показался мне комариным писком, — что… что там произошло?  
  
— Да не важно, чико, ерунда… Слушай, пошли отсюда. Я скучал по тебе. Прости, что бросил тебя ночью одного.  
  
Это уже был почти нормальный Фредди, которого я знал. Только нашарившие мою ладонь пальцы еле заметно подрагивали. Я покачал головой. Мне не нравилось, что он ничего мне не говорит. Не нравилось и пугало. Почему-то вспомнилась птица со скрюченными лапками, плававшая в бассейне. Но я не стал больше ничего спрашивать, а молча поплелся сквозь сад за ссутулившимся Фредди.  
  
В тот день мы не купались. И Кайа так и не появилась.  


   
  
Ночью он пришел и был как-то грустно, отстраненно нежен. После темной, жгуче-алой схватки на кровати он целовал мои вспухшие губы, рассеянно гладил плечо и несколько раз шепотом повторил мое имя. Так тихо, что поначалу я и не расслышал.  
  
Потом мы зажгли толстую оплывшую свечу и сидели друг напротив друга на подоконнике у раскрытого окна. Передавали косяк, а между нами, пятная оранжевыми всполохами кожу, дрожал тонкий огонек. И я произнёс это:  
  
— Ты ничего о себе не рассказываешь.  
  
Фредди ответил не сразу. Только спустя минуту и две затяжки его голос примял бархатную тишину:  
  
— Потому что ничего интересного, чико.  
  
— Все, что про тебя, не может быть неинтересным.  
  
Со стороны Фредди донесся протяжный вздох.  
  
— Я всю жизнь провел здесь. Никогда не выбирался дальше Барсы. Что тут может быть интересного? А ты, ты бывал где-нибудь еще?  
  
— Ну, мы с мамой ездили в Германию и Индию, — ответил я. Он ни за что не собирался говорить о себе, мой Фредди. – В Индии мы жили пару месяцев. Мама врач по профессии, и несколько лет назад ее подорвало в какую-то волонтерскую миссию. А потом я подцепил малярию, она раскаялась, и мы вернулись. Но, в целом, это было весело, — с усмешкой закончил я.  
  
Фредди, наклонившись, задул свечу.  
  
— Пойдем в кровать, и ты мне расскажешь. Видишь, чико, твои истории куда интереснее.  
  
Он нашел в темноте мою руку и увлек к постели. Больше я не расспрашивал его ни о чем таком.  


   
  
И, вроде бы, все потекло, как и раньше. Вот только мерзкий предательский голос где-то внутри ныл, что нет, не так, совсем не так. И все, все это совсем не так. Я раздраженно приказывал ему заткнуться. Это ведь ненормально, если отношения все время тянутся на одинаковой волне. Они меняются, превращаются во что-то другое, вот что говорил я себе в противовес отвратному голосишке.  
  
Я по-прежнему каждый день приходил к маленькому, выложенному мозаикой бассейну. И Фредди всегда ждал меня. Но Кайа стала появляться реже, а на мои вопросы Фредди равнодушно пояснял, что она занята своими собаками. Когда она все-таки присоединялась к нам, то была мрачна и не говорила вообще ни слова. Несколько раз я с удивлением ловил на себе её полный ненависти взгляд. Это была не просто ненависть, а ненависть, пылающая как костер. Ненависть с большой буквы.  
  
Я не понимал, что это, чем вызваны эти испепеляющие взгляды, и только бессильно ежился под ними, а потом облегченно вздыхал, когда она уходила.  
  
А однажды, под задравшейся манжетой белой блузки я увидел страшные багровые синяки. По спине пополз иррациональный мурашечный ужас. В ту же секунду я поднял взгляд на её лицо, но оно оставалось непроницаемым. Манжета тут же была одернута на место, льдистый опущенный взгляд, пластиковая маска. Я посмотрел на Фредди. Тот невозмутимо медитировал на воду бассейна, ничего не замечая. Нет, делая вид, что ничего не замечает, тут же вклинился тошный голосок внутри. Я привычно велел ему заткнуться и выкинул синяки из головы. Раз Фредди так хочет, значит, все нормально.  
  
Иногда он забывал почистить бассейн, и тогда мы не купались. Просто лежали на темно-красном пледе и смотрели на облака.  
  
Но его взгляд по-прежнему туманился, когда он наваливался на меня, одним движением раздвигая ноги, и таким же рычаще-знакомым было его «прогнись, чико… вот так». Неутомимый секс высочайшей пробы, я таял, таял, выстанывал его имя, пока мы оба обессилено не валились на кровать или на темно-красный плед.  
  
После той памятной ночи еще случалось, что он не приходил. Я так же не спал до самого рассвета, но больше не метался лихорадочно по маленькому периметру. Просто валялся на кровати или сидел на подоконнике с зажженной свечой. А под утро забывался душной пенопластовой полудремой. Днем он снова грустно говорил:  
  
— Я скучал по тебе чико. Прости…  
  
И в такие моменты меня охватывала ноющая, невыразимая нежность к нему, моему странному Фредди.  
  
Мысль о том, чтобы расспросить у Эйсебио про Кайю и Фредди мне даже в голову не приходила - я все явственнее ощущал, именно рефлекторно чувствовал, что тогда всему конец. Чему «всему» и почему это конец, я сформулировать даже не пытался. Просто знал, и все.  
  
А однажды вечером, когда я пялился в ноутбук невидящим взглядом и ждал, когда дом уснет, в комнату зашла мама. Она присела рядом на краешек разобранной кровати и погладила меня по волосам.  
  
— Ты выглядишь усталым, сынок.  
  
— У меня иногда бывает бессонница, — выдал я заранее приготовленный отмаз.  
  
— Может, сходишь к доктору? – когда дело касалось меня, мама не доверяла своим, теперь уже давно не подкрепленным практикой, врачебным талантам.  
  
— Я в порядке, ма, — вяло возражал я, говоря себе, что надо только потерпеть и она уйдет. Мама вздохнула. Взяла меня за руку.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты иногда плачешь по ночам, — помолчав, выдала она.  
  
Ого! Для меня это была действительно новость. Ни хера себе! И когда же это я?.. Или мои нечленораздельные всхлипы, когда я метался под Фредди, распластанный на простынях, потный, ничего не соображающий, она приняла за плач? В любом случае, теперь следовало быть осторожнее. Но это были еще не все неприятные сюрпризы.  
  
— Почему ты никогда не пригласишь своих друзей к нам?  
  
Черт, только этого не хватало. Еще один камень на мою шею, которую и без того уже было не разогнуть. Почему же, мам, один из них регулярно у нас бывает. Возможно, даже чаще, чем тебе бы хотелось, узнай ты о таком.  
  
— Да нам как-то не до этого. Сейчас мы играем в футбол на пустыре, — ляпнул я первое, что пришло в голову. Я иногда видел мальчишек, гонявших мяч на огромном пустыре в конце улицы, когда изредка выбирался по ее просьбе в лавку за какой-нибудь мелочью.  
  
Она ничего на это не ответила. Мы еще помолчали, и она тихонько чмокнула меня в макушку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Томми. Если что, подумай насчет доктора, — вставая, добавила она.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, мам. Я подумаю, но со мной все хорошо.  
  
Да, хорошо. Хорошо, когда Фредди рядом, и никак иначе. Тогда хорошо, да.  


   
  
Выдался спокойный промежуток в несколько знойно-апельсиновых дней, мы купались, пили приторную «Риоху», трахались, а после замирали на темно-красном пледе. Потом за меня взялся Эйсебио.  
  
Сначала он принялся следить за мной колюче-черным взглядом. Его темные глаза ничуть не походили на орехово-шоколадные глаза Фредди, и я ежился под этими изучающими колючками, мечтая свернуться в клубочек и укатиться куда-нибудь под диван, под кресло, только бы он не пялился на меня. Потому что за взглядами должны были последовать вопросы. Это и случилось в один из вечеров, когда я точно знал, что Фредди придет. Вместо этого все рухнуло. Просто и буднично, безо всяких фанфар и пафосных речей.  
  
— Томми, — после ужина обратился он ко мне.  
  
Мама звенела чашками в гостиной, накрывая столик для кофе.  
  
Несомненно, они сговорились. Я вопросительно глянул на него, стараясь держать лицо, чтобы липкий ужас не тёк разом изо всех пор моей и без того попорченной шкуры.  
  
— Томми, это важно, — веско пробасил Эйсебио.  
  
Чувствовалось, что он неоднократно проговорил все это про себя. Может, за ужином, когда поглощал рис с острым перцем и свинину. Я скроил непонимающую гримасу, но откуда-то из области копчика по телу уже ползла ледяная паника.  
  
— Томми, где ты бываешь целыми днями? Ты недавно здесь, не знаешь города, людей. А твоя мать говорит, что ты пропадаешь иногда с самого утра.  
  
Вот оно. Я знал.  
  
— Я познакомился здесь с ребятами, — снова заканючил я, но в этот раз осознавал твердо ― не прокатит. В подтверждение этому Эйсебио, поджав губы, покачал головой.  
  
— Прекрати. Тебе придется поименно назвать всех, с кем ты познакомился, и сказать, где они живут, — он помолчал несколько секунд, видимо собираясь с силами для завершающего удара, который окончательно меня уничтожит. – Иначе мы отведем тебя к врачу, чтобы сдать анализы. У нас есть основания думать, что ты употребляешь наркотики.  
  
Он произнес это «наркотики» ― «el dopar» ― так многозначительно, словно уличал меня в связях с ливанской мафией и в организации нескольких терактов. Спасибо, хоть сказал «основания думать», а не «основания подозревать», иначе бы я не удержался и прыснул ему в лицо. И предложил бы приковать меня наручниками к ножке стола, как в дешевых фильмах про полицию. Но это была предсмертная агония, ничего больше. Эйсебио совершенно нечего было опасаться, он, фигурально выражаясь, держал меня за задницу. И мне ничего не оставалось, как медленно сказать, глядя прямо перед собой:  
  
— Вообще-то, в основном я провожу время с ребятами из дома, который рядом с нашим.  
  
При этих моих словах глаза Эйсебио сузились, а подбородок напрягся.  
  
Вот оно. Я знал.  
  
— Там живет парень по имени Фредди… Фредерико. И его кузина, Кайа.  
  
Лицо Эйсебио перекосило так, словно он только что без соли и текилы сожрал целый лайм. Взяв себя в руки, он с расстановкой спросил:  
  
— Откуда ты про них знаешь?  
  
Я знал. Я знал. Я знал.  
  
— То есть, — откуда? Я познакомился с ними почти месяц назад. Мама просила меня «попривыкать» к Испании, я пошел гулять и зашел к ним в сад. И познакомился. Красивая девочка и… и приятный мальчик. Оба очень милые.  
  
Эйсебио вдруг как-то обмяк, словно из него выдернули каркас, на моложавом лице обозначились морщины, даже кончик носа словно обвис. Он поерзал задницей по дивану, словно раздумывал, и, наконец, переполз поближе ко мне.  
  
— Томми, ты обманываешь… или ошибаешься, — спокойно и твердо, надо отдать должное его выдержке, произнес он.  
  
Я почему-то сразу почувствовал, что он хочет, чтобы мои слова оказались просто ложью, прикрывающей банальную компанию малолетних анашистов или пусть даже героинщиков, черт с ним. Волоски у меня на загривке встали дыбом, но я не сдавался.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— В этом доме никто не живет, — отчеканил Эйсебио и я уставился на него как на больного.  
  
Что он несет такое? Может, Фредди и Кайа, по его мнению, говенная компания для меня, но это уж слишком! Придурок чертов!  
  
— Томми, эти люди… в этом доме… Там жили когда-то люди, но уже много лет там никто не живет.  
  
Его прочная выдержка трещала под моим гневно-изумленным взглядом, голос слабел, слова спотыкались.  
  
— Эйсебио. Что ты мелешь?! – не выдержав, я вскочил с дивана, голос сорвался на крик. – Я вижу их каждый день, каждый чертов день я загораю с ними у бассейна, и Фредди, он… — я резко замолчал, зажав рот ладонью.  
  
Эйсебио с ужасом смотрел в мои округлившиеся глаза. Да как он смеет, идиот, говорить, что там никого нет, если я каждую ночь трахаюсь с одним из них! Откуда-то из живота стремительным едким пузырем вырастал самый настоящий салатно-зеленый ужас. Не тот, который мы чувствуем, когда нас щучат в школе или когда родители находят в сумке пакетик травки, а тот застарелый, седой ужас, который приходит к нам в ночных кошмарах, когда на часах уже далеко за полночь, а рядом ни единой живой души. Я уговаривал себя успокоиться, успокоиться, сесть, но ничего не помогало. Он таки растоптал меня, чертов мой новый папаша.  
  
Я знал. Я знал.  
  
Эйсебио быстро встал и сделал шаг в мою сторону. По его лицу полосками, сменяя друг друга, пробегали тревога и откровенный страх. Я, как ужаленный, отпрыгнул в сторону.  
  
— Не трогай меня, козел! Ты ненавидишь меня, вот и несешь всякую ересь!  
  
— Томми, Томми, послушай, я живу тут пятнадцать лет, я знаю…  
  
В столовую на шум вбежала бледная мама. Она замерла в дверях, а я не мог больше слушать. Слова Эйсебио разъедали мне уши почище кислоты. Я метнулся от него в противоположный угол столовой и с размаху снес с подоконника сухие гирлянды, свечи и деревянные фигурки святых. Мама, сжав побелевшие ладони у рта, так и стояла в проеме неподвижной статуей. Эйсебио переступал на месте, не зная, что ему делать — то ли броситься на меня, то ли шагнуть назад. Пока он колебался, ко мне вдруг пришло ясное решение. Что мне сейчас надо сделать. И, оттолкнув застывшую маму, я вылетел из столовой, а потом и из дома.  
  
Улица встретила меня духотой и непроглядной тьмой. Я несся вперед, не чувствуя под ногами дороги. В висках билось только:  
  
Нет. Я знал. Я знал. Нет. Нет.  
  
Несколько окон на первом этаже были освещены. На террасе лежали Мисмо и Допар, которые тут же вскочили при моем приближении и угрожающе зарычали. Но, почуяв знакомый запах, нехотя отступили в темноту террасы. Я в два скачка пересек и ступеньки и саму террасу. Дверь оказалась незапертой, и я влетел в дом.  
  
Они оба были в гостиной, по размеру куда большей, чем наша. Старая рассохшаяся мебель, изъеденные насекомыми диваны и кресла служили достойными декорациями для открывшейся моим глазам сцены.  
  
Встрепанный Фредди стоял посреди комнаты, прямо под огромной старинной люстрой. Его футболка была покрыта пятнами грязи, джинсы сползли вниз, обнажая плоский живот. Руки отчаянно двигались — то сжимали виски, то резко опускались вниз. И он плакал. По лихорадочно горевшим щекам текли слезы, и мне захотелось взвыть, глядя на эти мокрые дорожки, которые снова тут же заполнялись влагой. Из носа тоже текло, но он даже не пытался утереться. Дрожащим, скачущим голосом, в котором я на этот раз с трудом узнавал голос моего Фредди он кричал:  
  
— Ты заебала меня вусмерть, долбаная поблядушка! Меня тошнит от твоей жирной задницы, плоских сисек и вечного недотраха! Вали в Барсу, к казармам, там тебя точно обеспечат необходимым, сука! Боже, я так давно хочу, чтоб ты просто сдохла, давай, ширнись еще, дозу побольше, ну, что тебе мешает, а? Просто отвали от меня, неужели некому больше сыпануть углей в твою бездонную дырку…  
  
Он не договорил, потому что сухо, громко, оглушающе громко, полыхнул выстрел. Кайа опустила руку с пистолетом и, не мигая, смотрела перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами. Мой взгляд перебегал с неё обратно на Фредди. Я не понимал, не верил. А он, мягко пошатнувшись, неуверенно шагнул назад, словно был сильно пьян и его толкнули в грудь. Я ясно видел, как он тяжело сглотнул, как дернулся кадык под смуглой кожей. И потом упал навзничь.  
  
Не помню. Кажется, я завыл не своим голосом. А может, и нет. Но то, что я бросился к нему, буквально упал на его тело, это я помню хорошо. На его груди сквозь футболку прорастал нелепый ярко-алый цветок, и я заворожено водил по нему пальцами, потом этими же пальцами сжимал его щеки, с которых неровными пятнами сползал румянец. Кажется, я был не в себе. Да, точно, я выл и плакал. Я умирал, и теперь наверняка знаю, что умирать – это больно.  
  
Откуда-то сзади Кайа чеканила:  
  
— Вот так, недоделанный жиголо. Собаке – собачья смерть. Стоило бы, конечно, скормить твою блядскую тушу псам, но боюсь их отравить тухлым мясом. Подыхай так…  
  
На секунду Фредди открыл глаза, и ореховый взгляд, еще не успевший полностью подернуться бледной пленкой, скользнул по моему лицу теплым. «Все так… чико», — едва слышно просвистел он, и его взгляд остекленел окончательно.  
  
На террасе к моему вою свои голоса добавили Мисмо и Допар. И второй выстрел потонул в этой алой какофонии. Последнее, что я помню, второй выстрел, да. И темноту, которая в последний раз пахла миндалем.  


   
  
А дальше – все банально. Настолько, что и рассказывать не хочется. Но надо довести до конца, раз уж начал.  
  
Я оказался запертым в своей комнатушке на втором этаже, с черным распятием в изголовье, фигурками Девы мари и святых на комоде. Без бассейна, без Фредди и даже без ноутбука. Я сошел с ума, так все говорят. Может быть, очень может быть, мне плевать.  
  
Но зато я мог целыми днями лежать на спине и пялиться в потолок, а это, согласитесь, не мало. Я не вспоминал, я ни о чем не думал. Воспоминания могли подкосить меня, а этого нельзя было допускать. Я ждал.  
  
Сначала я ждал Фредди, да. Все это просто страшный сон, говорил я себе. Он всего лишь занят. Занят, но скоро придет ко мне. За мной. И мы свалим отсюда на хрен вместе. Пусть мы будем без крыши над головой, без денег и без бассейна, разве это важно на самом-то деле? Но Фредди не приходил.  
  
Вместо него появлялась мама, и в другое время мне было бы страшно смотреть на такое ее лицо. Но тогда было плевать. Я готов был плевать бесконечно, на всё и всех без разбора. Бледная мам вытирала пол у моей кровати, выносила из комнаты подранную чуть не в клочья одежду и оторванные от мебели полоски шпона. Чем это я мог её так? Неужели ногтями? Плевать.  
  
Потом пришли парни в комбинезонах и вынесли из комнаты стол и комод. Чуть раньше те же парни приколотили к окнам с обратной стороны тонкие решетки. Прощай, Фредди. Кажется, я что-то кричал, потом кто-то держал меня, прижимал до боли руки к матрацу и колол иголкой. Помню темноту. Ладно, плевать.  
  
И Фредди все не приходил. И тогда я стал ждать Эйсебио. Но он тоже не появлялся. Снова была мам, седой доктор с чемоданчиком. Я слышал, как он шептал ей что-то, но смог разобрать только одно-единственное слово – «больница». Мама упрямо сжимала губы и качала головой. Плевать.  
  
Теперь я ждал Эйсебио. Он долго не приходил, но потом все-таки явился. Зайдя в комнату, застыл у двери, не зная, куда девать руки. Я тут же намертво приклеился взглядом к его лицу. Он кашлянул и сделал шаг к кровати. Но я не отпускал его лица. Мои глаза следовали за ним неотрывно, куда бы он ни шагнул и какое бы движение не сделал. Теперь меня ему не победить, теперь я всесилен. Эйсебио снова прокашлялся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Бесполезно. Мои глаза тут же скользнули ему в рот. Он захлопнул челюсти и попятился к двери. Я по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда. Он поспешно шагнул за дверь, отгородился от меня стенами дома. Ну и плевать. Все равно он сделает, как я хочу.  
  
Я снова ждал. На закате в комнате иногда открывали окно, и тогда душный воздух из сада доносил до меня слабый запах миндальных деревьев. И я вдыхал его, это была единственная слабость, которую я мог себе позволить – горьковатый, призрачный запах. Больше ничего было нельзя, пока я не дождался.  
  
Наконец, мое терпение было вознаграждено — в один из вечеров в комнату снова вошел Эйсебио. Странное дело – люди ходят там за стеной, шаркают ногами, разговаривают, но стоит им войти в мою комнату, и они словно вполовину уменьшаются, бледнеют и делаются тихими-тихими. Да, странное дело.  
  
Из кармана пиджака Эйсебио извлек сложенную вчетверо газету. Я не двигался с места, только кивнул. Он, осторожно приблизившись, сунул газетенку углом мне под подушку и быстро вышел.  
  
Я дождался. Вытерпев, пока его шаги на лестнице затихнут, я жадно выдернул газету из-под подушки и развернул. Пожелтевшая бумажка была датирована августом 1985 года. Впору было присвистнуть, но настроение было не то. Судя по названию, это был один из желтых столичных таблоидов. Заголовок на первой полосе гласил: «Дочь магната убила любовника и покончила с собой». И ниже, шрифтом помельче: «Кровавая драма в загородном поместье – богачи зажрались?» О, Господи. За такие заголовки надо отрубать руки. А обрубки окунать в кипящую смолу. Ниже шли две фотографии, глядя на которые мне захотелось разбить голову о стену. Чтобы не разреветься как последняя сопля.  
  
На первой, покрупнее, была Кайа. Она улыбалась со снимка самой своей патентованной полуулыбкой. Глядя на второй снимок, я бессильно закусил сгиб большого пальца и зажмурился. Фредди. Он тоже улыбался, и я ничего, ничего, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Статья под фотографиями была длинной и бестолковой с кучей ненужных подробностей, которые я здесь опущу.  
  
Суть была такова. 30 июля 1985 года дочь известного магната, инвестора, держателя, хозяина и блаблабла, как говорят в Америке, Кайа Мария Фуэнтес Кордосо, находясь под серьезной дозой, в пылу ссоры застрелила своего любовника. Садовника Фредерико-Иманола Руэса, который служил в их загородном поместье и был двумя годами ее старше. Двадцать лет. Ему было чертовых двадцать лет. Уже на этом месте до меня дошло, что я все-таки заплакал. Я отодвинул газету от лица, чтобы не закапать, и продолжил читать. По непроверенной информации ссора возникла из-за подозрения в измене. Конечно, непроверенной. Где уж было им проверить. Ведь там никого не было, кроме меня. Выстрелив любовнику в грудь и убедившись, что он мертв, юная Кайа снесла себе затылок, вставив дуло пистолета в рот. Тела были обнаружены только спустя три дня, так как вся прислуга была распущена, а родители девушки подолгу не появлялись в загородном доме. Да уж, нахрена было появляться в каком-то сраном доме, двадцатом по счету и купленному, как пить дать, случайно и походя. И только Кайа приезжала в забытый всеми дом в пригороде Барсы. Потому что там служил садовником гибкий, смуглый Фредерико-Иманол, скучающий, курящий терпкие самокрутки, одетый в то и дело сползающие джинсы. Пахнущий миндалем из сада, за которым ухаживал. Фредди. Сил на это никаких не хватало!  
  
Я затолкал газетку поглубже под матрац и дал волю слезам. Я уже не плакал, всхлипы перешли в вой, срывающийся с самого низкого тона в свистящий фальцет. Ну и что. Плевать. Я же сумасшедший, мне можно.  
  
Когда в комнату вбежали мама и Эйсебио, я орал не своим голосом, равномерно прикладываясь лбом о спинку кровати. Снова меня тянули, прижимали к матрацу сминаемое спазмами тело, снова укол. Темнота. Плевать.  
  
Теперь я все знал. Но оставалось проверить еще кое-что. В газетенке ничего не говорилось про дату похорон и церемонию на кладбище, а обычно такие подробности подобные издания не пропускают. Раз уж грязное белье папаши Кордосо и его порочной Кайи потянулось в прессу, то уж она постарается выжать из этого по максимуму. А тут – ничего про кладбище. Ни тебе скорбных родственников у разрытой могилы, ни прощальных речей. Не было даже завалящего засохшего цветочка. И я снова стал ждать.  
  
Теперь ждать было легче, я успокоился, больше не плевался в окружающих, спокойно ел и подолгу смотрел в зарешеченное окно. Осталось совсем немного, и я закончу паззл. И, может… нет, об этом думать было пока нельзя.  
  
И еще я позволил себе понемногу вспоминать. Словно разрешил одним глазком подглядывать в старые фотоальбомы. Вот Фредди на краю бортика, тянется длинной смуглой ногой к зажигалке, потому что лень вставать и наклоняться. Вот Фредди топает по тропинке с очередной бутылкой дешевой «Риохи». Он улыбается и слегка пританцовывает, а мы с Кайей ждем, разбросавшись на темно-красном пледе. Вот Фредди тащит упирающегося Мисмо к бассейну. А вот… Я захлопывал альбом. Я боялся, что это помешает ждать.  


   
  
И снова, хвала всем святым, мое терпение было вознаграждено. Это черное невзрачное распятие помогало мне, не иначе. Когда мама заглянула ко мне в один из дней, я робко ей улыбнулся и попросил принести мне из библиотеки какую-нибудь книгу. Она прямо расцвела, так что мне даже слегка стало стыдно, и выскользнула за дверь. Которую, конечно, не стала запирать на ключ.  
  
Я молниеносно сорвался с кровати и, воровато оглядываясь, прокрался в коридор. Библиотека была чуть в стороне от гостиной, сбежать по пятнадцати ступенькам – дело нескольких секунд, и вот я, как был босиком, выскочил в сад. Вперед, вперед, по знакомой дорожке, светло, не так как в мой предыдущий лихорадочный забег. Сейчас я почти спокоен, все, что мне требуется – это только проверить.  
  
У калитки я замедлился, переходя на шаг. Ступил на знакомую едва различимую тропинку. Сад был окончательно и бесповоротно мертв. Трудно поверить, что не так давно кустарник не выглядел настолько непролазным, а по дорожкам даже можно было ходить. Я шел прямо вглубь, старательно огибая то место, где была лужайка с мозаичным бассейном. Мне было страшно даже представить, что я мог там увидеть. И пришел я за другим. Если оно и было, то было здесь. Наверное, нет ничего странного, что долго блуждать мне не пришлось. Я нашел его в самом дальнем углу сада, где почти не было кустарника и вездесущих апельсинов. И миндаля. Зато была высокая трава в пояс, и она надежно его скрывала, но от меня это не удалось бы скрыть и обломками скалы.  
  
«Кайа Мария Фуэнтес Кордосо, 1967 – 1985». Простой серый камень, обтесанный под надгробие, впрочем, довольно крепкий. И эпитафия: «Sólo el amor que mata, provoca la simpatía». «Только любовь, которая убивает, вызывает сочувствие». О, Боже. Мне снова захотелось взвыть. Эй, где вы, старые-добрые Мисмо и Допар? Но я сдержался. Теперь я заново научусь сдерживаться. Моя любовь не вызовет сочувствия, она никого не убила, кроме меня самого. А такое не считается.  
  
Я уселся у надгробия прямо на траву. Я нашел и проверил. Проверил. Узнал.  


   
  
Через много дней мне разрешили спускаться в столовую и библиотеку. Я уже неплохо научился сдерживаться, это важно. И я снова жду. А чтобы скоротать дни ожидания, я решил записать историю о том, как сошел с ума. Они называют меня сумасшедшим, но мне все так же плевать. Это не имеет никакого значения, ведь я жду. А если для этого нужно побыть сумасшедшим, то я готов, почему бы и нет?  
  
Я снова в библиотеке, сижу, закинув босые ноги на стол, как в те далекие дни, когда все только начиналось. На моих коленях блокнот. Я закончил. Я жду. Жду. Жду.  
  
Я нашел могилу бедной Кайи, газетенка, которую до сих пор бережно храню, дала мне подсказку. Но там не было могилы Фредди. А если так, то может быть… Никаких «может», я знаю точно, я уверен. И потому вдыхаю запах миндаля из сада и иногда вспоминаю.  
  
И жду.


End file.
